


Touch

by quicksparrows



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: "I didn't expect your fingers to be so soft," he says.





	Touch

.

 

They've touched.

"I didn't expect your fingers to be so soft," he says, and it's surprisingly –– uncomfortably –– tender. She knows he doesn't want to sound that way, and she feels the hurdle of his cruelty still waiting to be fully overcome, but on he goes: "I thought maybe a scavenger's hand would feel rougher. Far more callused. Certainly not so..."

His fingertips glide down the underside of her fingers, firm enough to test boundaries, but his touch is ghostly still. She glances at his expression. Despite the hard line of his mouth, his eyes are mild, even humane. His fingers are surprisingly soft, too. A day or so, she just wanted to hate him.

Now, she thinks maybe this will work, even if it scares her. There is hope for him, even if at the end of a dangerous road.

"My hands are what they are, that's all," she says, firmly, and he quietens. Good. She doesn't want him to be too vulnerable with her. She doesn't care about his feelings or what he thought her skin would feel like or what he imagined her life to be, or even what he _knows_ her life to be. To listen to such things would be inviting a plague to fester in her, at least until she knows he can be saved.

She hopes there is such a future for him, but there are a great many things that she must rely on him for. There is so much he has to overcome. He is still dangerous. Anyone with the power to turn the tides of this crushing war could be dangerous.

Even so, she'll go to him, and she'll be _with_ him, in the most literal sense one can be.

And maybe –– just maybe –– they'll play out a better future together.

 


End file.
